fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jasmine MacMandy
|kolor cieniowania = |kolor ramki = |kolor nagłówka = |image2 = JM.jpg|caption2 = Jasmine stworzona przez Sebolęęę w The Sims 4|image3 = Jasmine.png|caption3 = Jasmine narysowana przez Sarę124}} Jasmine MacMandy ''(czyt. Dżasmin MakMendi) - ''postać wymyślona przez Sebolęęę. Wygląd Jasmine ma okrągłą twarz i ciemną karnację. Posiada również wielkie, zielone oczy i malutki nos. Zawsze udaje uśmiechniętą. Ma długie włosy splecione w kucyk, koloru brązowego. Czasem też je rozpuszcza, ale robi to bardzo rzadko. Jasmine jest szczupłą i umięśnioną dziewczyną. Ma zgrabną figurę. Jest wysoka, wyższa od Fineasza, jednak nigdy nie zwraca na to uwagi. Nosi zieloną koszulkę z długimi rękawami. Zakłada niebieskie jeansy oraz czarne buty. Charakter 14 lat (biologicznie - 2 lata) Jasmine czasami wydaje się być miła. Jest zakochana w Fineaszu, ale chce zniszczyć związek jego i Izabeli. Ani Fineasz, ani Izabela, ani nikt inny jej nie lubi. Uważa się za najlepszą ze wszystkich. Nie cierpi, gdy ktoś się z niej śmieje. Jej największym wrogiem jest Izabela. Zawsze dąży do celu i nigdy się nie poddaje. 15 lat (biologicznie - 3 lata) Odkąd moce Jasmine zostały ujawnione Izabeli, jej charakter się zmienił. Zaczęła zgrywać doktora Zło, zachowywała się tajemniczo - ale tylko przy Izabeli, a później też przy Baljeecie. Reszta osób sądziła, że jest dokładnie taka sama jak rok temu, aż do momentu, gdy ujawniły się jej moce. Wtedy wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że tak naprawdę jest złą dziewczyną, planującą wraz z Brendą coś szatańskiego. Relacje Fineasz Flynn Relacja Jasmine do Fineasza Jasmine jest zakochana w Fineaszu, ale chłopak stara się ją od siebie odciągnąć. W odcinku Urodziny Baljeeta współpracowali ze sobą, ale tylko ze względu na okoliczności. W odcinku Zamiana kochanków przestała kochać Fineasza, który ukradł jej pamiętnik i sprawdził czego dziewczyna nie lubi w chłopakach. Jednak potem Jasmine, gdy dowiedziała się o prawdzie znów zaczęła kochać Fineasza. Często nazywa go "Fifcio" i bardzo często go śledzi. Później dowiadujemy się, że tak naprawdę nie jest nim zainteresowana, udawała to tylko dla nikczemnego planu. Relacja Fineasza do Jasmine Fineasz nie lubi Jasmine i uważa, że jest dziwna. Tylko raz ze sobą współpracowali, w odcinku Urodziny Baljeeta. W odcinku Zamiana kochanków zdenerwował się, że dziewczyna nie daje mu spokoju, więc ukradł jej pamiętnik i zaczął zachowywać się tak, jak nie lubi. Potem przyznał się do tego, co zrobił. Zasmuciło go, że Jasmine mu przebaczyła. Mimo jego opinii o niej, w odcinku Odwalentynkuj się! zostają parą. Ferb Fletcher Relacja Jasmine do Ferba Jasmine zazwyczaj nie rozmawia z Ferbem, jednak on znajduje się drugi na liście jej ukochanych chłopaków. W odcinku Urodziny Baljeeta musieli ze sobą współpracować, ale ze względu na okoliczności. W odcinku Zamiana kochanków gdy Fineasz stał się odurzający, ona przestawiła się na Ferba, ale tylko do czasu, gdy Fineasz przeprosił Jasmine. Relacja Ferba do Jasmine Ferb nie lubi Jasmine, podobnie jak Fineasz. Nie przepada za nią i chce, żeby nie zbliżała się do jego brata. Nie mógł znieść, gdy Jasmine zaczęła jego dręczyć, więc chciał by Fineasz powiedział prawdę. Fretka Flynn Relacja Jasmine do Fretki Jasmine nie rozmawia z Fretką, choć uważa, że ta przeszkadza jej w planach. Relacja Fretki do Jasmine Fretka nie lubi Jasmine i nie chce, by została dziewczyną Fineasza. Izabela Garcia-Shapiro Relacja Jasmine do Izabeli Izabela jest największym wrogiem Jasmine. Wystarczy, że się przypadkowo spotkają i od razu nawet rozpoczyna bójkę. Jasmine chce odebrać jej Fineasza. Zawsze z nią rywalizuje o względy Fineasza, ale Jasmine nie ma szans. Gdy sekret Jasmine zostaje ujawniony całemu światu, Jasmine jakby "zmienia" swoje nastawienie do niej, gdyż jej wrogość, była jakby częścią planu. Relacja Izabeli do Jasmine Izabela nienawidzi swojej największej rywalki, Jasmine. Wiecznie rywalizują o względy Fineasza. Nie potrafi się pogodzić z nią. Nie była zadowolona, kiedy musiały razem mieszkać w windopokoju. Baljeet Tjinder Relacja Jasmine do Baljeeta Spotkali się tylko raz, w odcinku Urodziny Baljeeta. Prawdopodobnie Jasmine go nie lubi, ale nie ma zamiaru go zlikwidować. Nie ma do niego dobrych stosunków ze względu na plan Fineasza. Być może wydawało jej się, że Fineasz i Baljeet są wrogami, więc takie ma stosunki z Baljeetem. Relacja Baljeeta do Jasmine Podobnie jak każdy w szkole, Baljeet nie lubi Jasmine. Uważa, że jest dziwna i nie potrafi doceniać starań innych ludzi. Buford Van Stomm Relacja Jasmine do Buforda Jasmine nie zna za bardzo Buforda, ale wie, że jest przyjacielem Fineasza i Ferba. Wykorzystała to do "zahipnotyzowania" go. Na razie nie wiadomo, co będzie dalej. Relacja Buforda do Jasmine Buford nie spędza czasu z Jasmine, ledwo ją zna. Nie wiadomo co się stało, gdy ta "zahipnotyzowała" go. Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport thumb|left|Jasmine podczas rozmowy z Brendą Relacja Jasmine do Brendy Prawdopodobnie ma z nią dobre relacje, ponieważ Jasmine jest jej córką, choć nie są "typową" rodziną - Brenda jest również jej szefem. Relacja Brendy do Jasmine Brenda ma prawdopodobnie dobre relacje z Jasmine, ponieważ jest jej matką, choć nie są "typową" rodziną - Jasmine musi wypełniać jej nietypowe polecenia. Zoltan George Davenport Relacja Jasmine do Zoltana Jasmine ma zamiar wyeliminować Zoltana, jak i również Fineasza i Ferba, ale jego dla pieniędzy. Jasmine udaje przed Zoltanem miłą dziewczynkę, dopóki nie dowiaduje się o jej tajemnicy. Relacja Zoltana do Jasmine Zoltan uważa, że Jasmine jest normalną dziewczyną, więc ją lubi. Dopiero potem, gdy się dowiaduje, że Jasmine chce go zabić zaczyna jej nienawidzić. Zły plan Jasmine, Brenda i zamaskowana osoba chcą zabić Zoltana dla pieniędzy, dzięki którym Brendę będzie stać na władowanie potężnych mocy do bioniki Jasmine. Fineasz i Ferb stanęli przed wyborem - musieli albo dołączyć do nich i skorzystać z naprawionej bioniki lub zginąć. W plan włączony jest także "zahipnotyzowany" przez Jasmine Buford (który nie jest zamaskowaną osobą), nadal nie wiadomo w jakim celu. Bioniczne moce thumb|right|Jasmine narysowana przez [[User:Martiz2000|Martiz2000]] Bioniczne moce pojawiają się tylko w serialu Szkoła z internatem. Laserowy wzrok Jasmine potrafi strzelić fioletowymi laserami z oczu, a trafiona rzecz eksploduje. Na krótko przed strzeleniem laserem jej oczy zmieniają kolor na fioletowy. Super siła Jasmine bez problemu podnosi najcięższe rzeczy oraz przebija najtwardsze powierzchnie, takie jak metal czy drewno. Super szybkość Jasmine jest w stanie obiec cały kraj w ciągu niecałej minuty. Niektóre rzeczy robi tak szybko, że nawet tego nie widać, np. obiega kogoś. Gdy bardzo szybko biegnie wszystko wokół się przewraca. Super inteligencja Jasmine jest bardzo mądra, choć czasami udaje, że niezbyt. Potrafi obliczyć najkorzystniejsze sposoby wyjścia z sytuacji czy rzucenia piłki. Super inteligencja zapewnia jej perfekcję w dziedzinach takich jak matematyka, fizyka, chemia, itp. Baza danych Jasmine potrafi rozpoznać wszystkie dane człowieka po odcisku palców. W swoim mózgu ma zapisane wszystkie dane ludzi, odciski palców, włosy, itp. Hackerstwo Jasmine potrafi szybko hackować, nawet gdy w pobliżu nie znajduje się żadne urządzenie. Wybrała tę czynność na jej naturalną umiejętność, dlatego do szkoły Zoltana dostała się jako geniusz komputerowy. Wytrzymałość Jasmine potrafi bez zranień przeżyć upadek z wysokości 10km, a nawet wyżej. Podczas gdy lasery przecinają człowieka na pół, ja tylko lekko wytrącają z równowagi. Tarcza Jasmine potrafi wytworzyć wokół siebie tarczę lub przemienić ją w kulę, która potrafi przewrócić człowieka lub wymusić zatrzymanie działania urządzenia. Manipulacja głosem Jasmine potrafi mówić głosem innych ludzi, zwierząt, a nawet zwyczajnych rzeczy, takich jak dźwięk telefonu czy zadzwonienie dzwonkiem. Plazmowe granaty Jasmine potrafi strzelać plazmowymi granatami z rąk, niszcząc w ten sposób trafioną przez plazmogranat rzecz. Potrafi w ten sposób wyrzucić człowieka daleko przed siebie. Może się zdarzyć, że gdy jest bardzo zadowolona strzeli plazmogranatem z rąk. Wybuch energii Jasmine potrafi wystrzelić energię, która powala wszystkich w pobliżu równocześnie niszcząc elektryczne urządzenia. Może się zdarzyć, że podczas niekontrolowania swojej złości Jasmine użyje wybuchu energii. Skoczność Jasmine potrafi przeskoczyć wysokie rzeczy i przyczepić się do sufitu. Normalnie potrafi skoczyć na wysokość nawet dwóch kilometrów. Zdalne sterowanie Jasmine potrafi sterować innymi osobami, czy nawet rozkazywać im. Nie potrzebuje do tego urządzeń, którymi posługują się hipnotyzerzy. Holograficzny ekran Jasmine potrafi pokazywać holograficzny ekran, na którym może sprawdzić prędkość jadącego pojazdu, a nawet może przeglądać Internet. Magnetyzm Jasmine potrafi przyciągnąć metalowe rzeczy z odległości do 2km, wyciągając rękę w stronę danego przedmiotu. Kinetyka molekularna Jasmine potrafi manipulować cząsteczkami obiektów i przemieszać je. Czasami używa jej do tego samego celu co magnetyzm. Super zmysły Jasmine ma wyostrzony słuch, wzrok, węch i smak. Potrafi podsłuchiwać cudze rozmowy, potrafi widzieć co się dzieje bardzo daleko, umie wyczuć zbliżających się ludzi czy od razu rozpoznać to co je. Lewitacja Jasmine potrafi unosić się w powietrze na duże wysokości. Najczęściej używa tej umiejętności w walce dla zmylenia przeciwnika. Prześwietlenie Jasmine potrafi widzieć przez ciała stałe. Dzięki temu może sprawdzić czy nikogo nie ma w pomieszczeniu obok. Oddychanie pod wodą Jasmine potrafi wytrzymywać pod wodą do kilku tygodni bez wypływania na ląd, mimo iż nie jest syreną. Używa tej umiejętności do ukrywania się. Teleportacja Jasmine potrafi teleportować się w wybrane przez siebie miejsce. W niektórych sytuacjach używa tej mocy zamiast biegania. Generacja elektryczności Jasmine potrafi wytwarzać pioruny poprzez zbieranie elektryczności statycznej z otoczenia. Jest to najczęściej przez nią używana umiejętność w walce. Niewidzialność Jasmine w każdej chwili można stać się niewidzialna. Wtedy porusza się bezszelestnie i nie wydziela żadnego zapachu. Naturalne umiejętności Większość umiejętności Jasmine to bioniczne moce, ale posiada też kilka umiejętności naturalnych. Gra na gitarze Jasmine potrafi świetnie grać na gitarze, zachwycając tym całą publiczność. Nigdy się nie myli. Śpiewanie Podczas gry na gitarze Jasmine śpiewa. Wiele osób uważa, że słyszą anielski głos, podczas słuchania jej śpiewu. Aktorstwo Jasmine jest też idealną aktorką. Uwielbia prezentować się na scenie i zawsze zostaje nagordzona brawami. Wystąpienia Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon 1 *Urodziny Baljeeta; *Kasa do dyrektora; *Zamiana kochanków; *Sklejeni; *Odwalentynkuj się!; *Sami w szkole Sezon 2 *Daj mi odpowiedź; *Kto podłożył dynamit? Część 1; *Kto podłożył dynamit? Część 2; *Not Top Chef; *Kim jest Moranica? Szkoła z internatem Sezon 1 *Nowa szkoła z internatem Część 1; *Nowa szkoła z internatem Część 2; *Nieudana lekcja muzyki; *Wizyta; *Dwie przyłapiaczki; *Szablą i sercem; *Być sobą; *Gość "niespecjalny"; *Szkoła z internatem: Podróż w kosmicznej przestrzeni; *Plan awaryjny; *Czyżby koniec? Część 1; *Czyżby koniec? Część 2 Sezon 2 *Windy i pociągi; *Pierwsza randka; *Magiczna noc Część 1; *Magiczna noc Część 2; *Przerażająca Avery: Miłosny trójkąt; *Reaktywacja; *Nieproszeni goście; *Kto chce zostać milionerem?; *Kopaj zebrę w zadek!; *Δt to pojęcie względne; *Pragnienie pełnoletności; *Szkoła z internatem: Podróż w równoległym wszechświecie (tylko wersja z równoległego wszechświata); *Huczna uczta Część 1; *Huczna uczta Część 2; *Huczna uczta Część 3 Sezon 3 *Poznajcie nasze dzieci; *Debata; *Ból istnienia Inne *Fineasz i Ferb: Star Wars II (jako Jasmine MacMandy/Darth Teyara) W seriach innych użytkowników Adoptowana *Adoptowana/Rozdział 7 *Adoptowana/Rozdział 9 Historia Biografia Informacja= Biografia Jasmine jest połączona z biografią Brendy Riverhwak-Davenport, ze względu na ich powiązanie ze sobą. Życiorys postaci jest opisany w formie opowiadania, które należało do nieistniejącej serii "Kim oni są?". |-|Opowiadanie= (Spółka zło jak w odcinku "Twoja retrospekcja". Zamiast fotela są dwa fotele) Norm: Witam was w moim najnowszym programie pod tytułem "Kim oni są?"! Zasady są proste - podróżujemy w przeszłość danej osoby lub dwóch osób z widowni. Heinz (siedzący na widowni): Zauważyłeś, że są tylko trzy osoby na widowni!? Ja i jakieś dwie dziewczyny. Mi już podróżowałeś w przeszłość, więc to chyba logiczne, że weźmiesz je, bo obok ciebie są dwa fotele, durniu! Norm: Nie mam uczuć, ale to zabolało... Tak więc nasz reflektor wskaże osoby, które porandkują z przeszłością. Heinz (wali się w głowę): Gdy ja to wymyśliłem było lepsze... (Nagle reflektor zatrzymuje się na Brendzie i Jasmine) Norm: Nasz reflektor wskazał te dwie dziewczyny! Zapraszamy! Brenda: Wow! Nie spodziewałam się! (Heinz wstaje i idzie w stronę drzwi) Norm: Heinz, gdzie idziesz? Heinz: Idę się powiesić. Norm: Chyba powinienem go zatrzymać... chociaż... będę miał dom cały dla siebie. (Brenda i Jasmine siadają na fotelach) Norm: Nasza maszyna do wysysania wspomnień się nieco zepsuła, więc będziecie musiały opowiadać. Brenda: Akurat to wspomnienia z Jasmine dojdą później, więc... (Brenda wyjmuje zza siebie tablet i coś na nim wciska, przez co Jasmine zasypia i upada na podłogę) Brenda: Niektórych rzeczy lepiej nie wiedzieć, sama się do końca nie zna. Norm: Może zaczniemy od pani dzieciństwa? Brenda: Jasne. Na ekranie Przy sadzonce drzewa w ogrodzie siedziała sobie rudowłosa dziewczynka, która czytała książkę. Była to Brenda - miała z dziewięć lat. Charakteryzowała się tym, że była bardzo mądrą, inteligentną i oczytaną dziewczynką. Była również bardzo przyjazna - miała kilku przyjaciół, a jej najlepszą była jej siostra - Lindy, na którą później zaczęto mówić Linda. Lindy była porywczą, chcącą się ciągle bawić dziewczynką. Również rudowłosa, jak każda dziewczyna w rodzinie Flynn'ów - Hej, Lindsay! - zawołała Lindy wchodząc do ogrodu. Jej ręce były schowane za plecami. Lindsay - to imię Brendy. Brenda to imię, którego zaczęła używać później. - Cześć! - powiedziała druga dziewczynka odkładając na bok książkę - Gdzie byłaś? - W sklepie. - Po co? - Po balony! - A po co ci balony!? - By wlać do nich wody i nimi rzucać! - w tym momencie Lindy wyjęła zza siebie balon z wodą i rzuciła nim w siostrę. - Hej, zmoczyłaś mi książkę! Jest cała mokra. - Przepraszam! - powiedziała Lindy podchodząc do Lindsay. - Nic nie szkodzi. Lindsay wstała i wzięła książkę w ręce i razem z siostrą rozmawiając i przy okazji śmiejąc się weszły do domu. Teraźniejszość Norm: Tooo... urocze? Brenda: Ta, zaraz się zrobi ciekawiej. Ale wiesz, ja i Linda byłyśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami aż do... Na ekranie Dziesięć lat później. Dziewczyny siedziały w swoim pokoju. Były już dorosłe, po maturze. Lindsay planowała pójść na jedne z najlepszych studiów w kraju znajdujące się w Danville, podczas gdy Linda, która wygrywała nagrody w konkursach muzycznych i wokalnych wiązała swoją przyszłość z muzyką. Chciała zostać piosenkarką, nawet nadała sobie pseudonim artystyczny - "Lindana". - Ja, Lindana, ciągle bawić się chcę! - śpiewała Lindy, podczas gdy jej siostra siedziała na łóżku i słuchała jej piosenki. - Świetne! - powiedziała Lindsay - Też chciałabym tak umieć. - Taaaak... pracuję nad tym kawałkiem od tygodni. Jutro do naszego domu przyjeżdża facet ze szkoły muzycznej w Los Angeles, który oceni jak śpiewam. Jak mu się spodoba, to dostanę się na uniwersytet! - Co!? Czemu mi nic nie powiedziałaś? - Ech... przepraszam, ale wiesz, to Los Angeles, drugi koniec kraju. Nie podobałoby ci się to, że gdzieś wyjeżdżam, więc nie chciałam cię wprawiać w zły nastrój. - Hmmm... jednak masz trochę racji. I to dlatego jutro mam iść z mamą do kina? Po to kupiłyście mi bilet? - Tak, no wiesz... tata myślał, że będziesz mi chciała zepsuć to, więc chciał cię odciągnąć w inne miejsce. - Eeeem... jaaaa... muszę wyjść. Lindsay wyszła z pokoju, zeszła po schodach i wyszła do kuchni do ogródka. - Ech... to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka, a teraz wyjedzie - rozmyślała dziewczyna - Czemu nie zrobili jakiejś głupiej szkoły muzycznej w Danville tylko w Los Angeles!? I czemu tata myśli, że będę chciała to zepsuć!? No chociaż... chyba ma rację, nie chcę się rozstać z moją siostrą. Hmmmm... i chyba mam pomysł! Teraźniejszość Norm: Ten program to jakaś żenada. Nie masz ty chyba ciekawego życia... Brenda: Tak sądzisz!? Stworzyłam pierwszy na świecie bioniczny chip, który daje ludziom nadludzkie umiejętności! Zaraz zrobi się ciekawie, dałam Lindy jej ulubiony sok malinowy w którym rozpuściłam kilka tabletek, by zaczęło ją boleć gardło, a to tylko po to by została. Na ekranie Poranek. Budzik zadzwonił punktualnie o dziewiątej. Dziewczyny się obudziły. Lindy złapała się za gardło. - Hej, wszystko w porządku? - zapytała się Lindsay. - Gaaa... gardło mnie bo... boli - odparła Lindy, ledwo mówiąc. - Może zawołam mamę? Drzwi otworzyły się, a w nich stała pewna kobieta. Była to mama dziewczyn. Była zdenerwowana i trzymała w ręce opakowanie tabletek. - Nie musisz... - odparła matka. - Eeeem... co się dzieje? - rzuciła Lindsay. - A to, że zniknęło kilka moich tabletek, które tylko ja biorę. I wiem, Lindsay, że to twoja wina! Znalazłam tam twój bilet do kina. Wytłumaczysz mi się? - Ja... ja... wrzuciłam te tabletki do soku malinowego Lindy, by bolało ją gardło i nie miała jak zaśpiewać przed facetem ze szkoły muzycznej! Zrobiłam to, bo... - Chciałaś zniszczyć życie swojej siostry? - Nie, ja... - Ona... ona... - zaczęła Lindy, jednak ledwo mogła powiedzieć. - Ojej, kochanie! - rzuciła matka. Usiadła obok Lindy i się do niej przytuliła. - No... - zaczęła mądrzejsza siostra, jednak z krzykiem przerwała jej matka: - WYNOŚ SIĘ!!! - C... co? - powiedziała z niedowierzaniem. - Zniszczyłaś jedyną w życiu szansę Lindy na bycie piosenkarką! Jesteś już dorosła, więc bez problemu sobie poradzisz! Teraźniejszość Norm: To chyba musiało być smutne przeżycie. Widzę, że robi się ciekawiej. A co było dalej? Brenda: Miałam trochę pieniędzy, więc znalazłam tanie mieszkanie w centrum miasta. Nie byłam z niego zadowolona, bo jak się wchodziło do łazienki to można było potknąć się o sedes i wpaść do wanny. Nie było do końca wyremontowane, ale nawet ładne. Gdy znalazłam pracę i trochę zarobiłam pomalowałam główny pokój na zielono, a toaletę na jasnożółty, a nawet kupiłam lustro, które powiesiłam w łazience nad zlewem. Tylko że jakiś cwel zrobił tę łazienkę tak, że musiałam je powiesić na oknie. Norm: Taaaa... i chyba zaczyna robić się znowu nudno. Brenda: Nie. Chciałam mieć trochę więcej pieniędzy, więc pomyślałam, żeby wziąć ślub! Wtedy będę mogła zedrzeć z kogoś pieniądze! A czemu mi na tym zależało? Pracowałam nad pewnym wynalazkiem, który mógł dać ludziom nadludzkie umiejętności. I po to potrzebowałam bogatego gościa - by mieć kasę na zrobienie czegoś takiego, po czym zarobiłabym jeszcze więcej! Więc próbowałam... Na ekranie Rok później. Lindsay siedzi w kawiarni z jakimś facetem i piją kawę. - A co najbardziej lubisz robić? - zapytała rudowłosa. - Lizać swoje pachy - odpowiedział mężczyzna. - Zrobiło się dziwnie - pomyślała Lindsay - Pora na wymówkę! Lindsay wstała i machnęła ręką zrzucając filiżanki na podłogę i rzuciła: - Wymówka bez uzasadnienia! Po czym wybiegła i wsiadła do swojego starego grata i odjechała gdzie pieprz rośnie. Teraźniejszość Norm: Ciekawe masz życie miłosne. Brenda: Było tego więcej. Potem stosowałam normalniejsze wymówki jak "Ja rodzę", "Mojego męża chcą wsadzić do Azkabanu" czy nawet "Koniec świata! Ratuj się kto może!!!" Kiedyś nawet walnęłam coś po portugalsku. Na ekranie Lindsay siedziała z jakimś mężczyzną w kinie. Podczas gdy rudowłosa zasypiała z nudów, jej chłopak siedział obok niej i trząsł się ze strachu. - Nie otwieraj tych drzwi!!! - krzyczał mężczyzna, po czym z piskiem uciekł z sali. ____ Lindsay siedziała z innym mężczyzną - tym razem w restauracji. Do stolika podszedł kelner z zupami. - Rosół razy dwa proszę - powiedział kelner. Położył na stolik dwie zupy i odszedł. - Smacznego! - powiedziała rudowłosa. Spojrzała się na okno i zobaczyła idącą Lindę wraz z rodzicami w stronę restauracji. Gdy tylko jej chłopak podniósł łyżkę, schowała się pod stół. - Eeeeem... jeśli boisz się łyżki, to nie będziemy razem. Jestem w klubie kochających sztućce. ____ Tym razem Lindsay siedziała z Dundersztycem na ławce w parku. - A czym się zajmujesz? - zapytała kobieta. - Jestem złym naukowcem i chcę podbić Okręg Trzech Stanów. - Eeeeem... Teraźniejszość Brenda: Wiesz, wtedy jeszcze nie myślałam, że będę po tej drugiej stronie. A w ogóle to chyba ostatnio go widziałam. Ech, w ogóle miałam więcej gorszych randek. Raz na plaży mi jakaś dziewczynka stanik zdjęła, innym razem w barze się sufit zawalił i leżałam potem w szpitalu, a kiedyś jak byłam na randce w kinie to wybuchła bomba atomowa! Ale... po wielu żmudnych próbach zdobyłam faceta, który jak na złość mieszkał blisko mojego starego domu. Nazywał się Pharrell. Był bardzo uroczym facetem i nawet bogatym. Dzięki temu mogłam opracować mój wynalazek w piwnicy, które przerobiłam na laboratorium. Zrobiłam nawet takie trzy. Ale wkrótce odkryłam, że jestem w ciąży! Normalnie to szczęśliwa wiadomość, ale przez to nie mogłam przetestować wynalazku! Urodziłam wtedy Fineasza, zielonowłosego chłopca, a potem, przy następnej ciąży Ferba - czerwonowłosego z trójkątną głową. Norm: Chwila... Brenda: Wiem co chcesz powiedzieć, ale potem coś się pomyliło i Ferb był Fineaszem, a Fineasz Ferbem. Potem się sam dowiesz. Norm: Sam? Brenda: Chyba wiesz, że nikt tego nie ogląda? Norm: Nadajemy to w telewizji. Brenda: To powiedz mi, gdzie jest kamera, bo nie widzę. (Norm się rozgląda) Norm: Przejdźmy do twoich wspomnień. Na ekranie Lindsay i Pharrell siedzieli na kanapie w ich domu i bawili się ze swoimi dziećmi. - Ojej, ale one są słodkie! - powiedziała Lindsay trzymając na rękach Fineasza. - Tak, urodziłaś piękne dzieci - odpowiedział mężczyzna. - Bardzo piękne! Fineasz, Ferb, Lindsay i Pharrell... będziemy wspaniałą rodziną! Eeeem... Pharrell? - Tak? - Ten wynalazek, który zrobiliśmy w labie w piwnicy... te mikroczipy. Można je wszczepić dzieciom! Zrobimy z nich bohaterów, którzy będą ratować świat i... no wiesz... - Ty chyba zwariowałaś! To są dzieci, nawet dwóch miesięcy nie mają! - No... chociaż... chyba masz rację. Teraźniejszość Brenda: Wydawało się, że będzie tak wspaniale. Nie sądziłam, że mój mąż, Pharrell tak na to zareaguje. Wydawało mi się, że się zgodzi. Ale no cóż, bywa. Jednak nie dałam za wygraną i następnego dnia chciałam wszczepić te chipy dzieciom! Po dokładnym przeanalizowaniu chipów stwierdziłam, że bezpieczniej je wszczepiać dzieciom niż dorosłym. Na ekranie Lindsay siedziała w laboratorium w piwnicy i próbowała wszczepić chip Fineaszowi. Jednak chłopak zbyt płakał, co przywołało Pharrel'a, który stając w drzwiach krzyknął: - CO TY ROBISZ!? Rudowłosa odruchowo ruszyła ręką, przez co zrobiła Fineaszowi na szyi ranę, któremu zaczęła lecieć od tego krew. - Ty... no i patrz, coś narobił! - krzyknęła kobieta. - Ale to przez ciebie! Gdybyś tego nie robiła, nie stałoby się to! Dzwonię na policję! - Nie! Lindsay usiadła na podłodze i zaczęła płakać, podczas gdy Pharrel wziął telefon, wybrał numer i przyłożył go do ucha. - Halo? Policja? - NIE! - rudowłosa wstała i chwyciła swoją najbliższą maszynę, którą strzeliła w Pharrell'a. Temu wypadł telefon na podłogę, a on upadł i zaczął krwawić. Lindsay podbiegła do niego i zaczęła płakać - NIE! Co ja zrobiłam? Po chwili jednak usłyszała dziecięcy śmiech. Spojrzała się na dzieci. - Co? - powiedziała, jednak po chwili maszyna, która służyła do wszczepiania czipa wybuchła. Lindsay położyła się na swoim ledwo oddychającym mężu i zaczęła głośno płakać - dlatego, że jej mąż umiera i dlatego, że jej życiowe osiągnięcie zniknęło. Teraźniejszość Norm: No i co dalej!? To bardzo ciekawe! Brenda: Pharrell'a zabrali do szpitala, gdzie chyba umarł, bo nie słyszałam o nim więcej. A mnie aresztowali na podwójne dożywocie! Za to, że przyznałam się do tego, co zrobiłam uniknęłam potrójnego... A moich chłopców oddali do Lindy, która wtedy była znana jako "Lindana"... I ona ich pomyliła! Myślała, że Ferb to Fineasz, a Fineasz to Ferb! Gdy chłopcy mieli już 12 lat uciekłam z więzienia, a potem żeby uniknąć poszukiwań przez policję upozorowałam swoją śmierć, przefarbowałam włosy i takie tam. Podrobiłam też swój dowód osobisty - i od tej chwili nazywałam się Brenda Riverhawk. Planowałam porwać Fineasza i Ferba, ale nie mogłam tego zrobić tak poprostu. Potrzebowałam pomocy... i znowu pieniędzy. Uznałam, że Zoltan George Davenport nada się na źródło pieniędzy! A pomoc... chowałam cały czas trzeciego chipa, który postanowiłam wszczepić w swojego pomocnika. Ale kogo? No więc... ukrywałam się na złomowisku, gdzie wynalazłam neutralizator komórek. Na ekranie Brązowowłosa siedziała na złomowisku podziwiając swoje nowe dzieło. - Hmmmm... tylko teraz - rozmyślała Brenda - trzeba będzie kogoś znaleźć, kogoś, kto nada się idealnie na bioniczną osobę. O, gazeta, może coś znajdę. Podniosła gazetę z ziemi i zaczęła szukać. Wkrótce znalazła pewien artykuł. - Jasmine MacMandy... oj, źle przeczytałam. "Dasmine MacWendy to najlepsza uczennica tej szkoły. Ma osiągnięcia zarówno w nauce, jak i sporcie..." Chyba mam idealnego kandydata... Teraźniejszość Brenda: Tak więc odszukałam tę szkołę i czekałam aż wyjedzie dziewczyna ze zdjęcia z gazety. Na ekranie Brenda siedziała w krzakach i obserwowała drzwi główne. Po dwóch godzinach wyszła dziewczyna - czarnowłosa, o niebieskich oczach - to była ona. Teraźniejszość Norm: Ej, ale ona wygląda inaczej! Brenda: Przecież wiem! Musiałam ją trochę przerobić by ludzie nie myśleli, że to ta sama osoba. Myśl jak człowiek! Norm: Jestem robotem... Brenda: Ta, ale przerwałeś mi i nie wiem gdzie skończyłam. Więc powiem, że obserwowałam ją tydzień i stwierdziłam, że nada się idealnie! Zaplanowałam więc jej porwanie. Na ekranie Brenda ukrywała się za drzewem w lesie ze swoim neutralizatorem komórkowym. Czekała aż Dasmine tędy przejdzie. Nagle zauważyła czarnowłosą dziewczynkę idącą ścieżką. Gdy już była blisko, brązowowłosa wyskoczyła i bez słowa strzeliła w nią. Dziewczyna upadła. Teraźniejszość Brenda: Zabrałam ją wtedy na złomowisko, gdzie ją przerobiłam - wykorzystałam jej ciało, by utworzyć zupełnie nową osobę. Udało się. Musiałam jeszcze zastąpić jej życie fałszywymi wspomnieniami. Dokonałam tego moją maszyną, ale co najważniejsze - udało mi się wszczepić jej czip. Nazwałam ją Jasmine MacMandy. Norm: Eeeeem... zaraz kończy się odcinek, czy ta śpiąca Jasmine jest potrzebna? Brenda: Och, prawie bym o niej zapomniała. (Brenda wyjmuje z kieszeni tablet i coś wciska. Jasmine się budzi) Jasmine: Uch... co się stało? Brenda: Yyyy... straciłaś przytomność. Siadaj. (Jasmine wstaje i siada na fotelu) Brenda: Teraz mogłam się zemścić na chłopcach. Postanowiłam się na nich zaczaić w nocy. Dzięki Jasmine teleportowaliśmy się. Na ekranie Fineasz i Ferb spali, gdy nagle do ich pokoju teleportowały się Brenda i Jasmine. - No nareszcie... teraz... - zaczęła Brenda. Nagle Ferb przewrócił się na drugą stronę, ręką jakby poprowadził lampę na suficie, która zaczęła się bujać. - Widziałaś to, Jasmine? On... ma chyba kinetykę molekularną! - Co... - powiedział Fineasz, powoli się budząc - co się dzieje? - Uciekamy! - szepnęła Brenda, po czym złapała się Jasmine i obie zniknęły. Teraźniejszość Brenda: Tak więc, chłopcy mieli bioniczne moce! Ale niezupełnie. Kazałam potem Jasmine obserwować chłopców zapisując ją do tej samej szkoły, do której chodzili. Stworzyłam też robotów ich rodziców, tak w razie czego. Dzięki zarobionym pieniądzom z wynalazków, które sprzedałam kupiłyśmy sobie dom. Jasmine: I wtedy postanowiłam uwieść Fineasza, by stało się to łatwiejsze. Jedak było to moim zadaniem, przez co praktycznie zaczęłam szaleć za nim. Brenda: No i... dalej to się dowiecie, jak przeczytacie serie naszych twórców! Norm: A więc to wszystko? Brenda: Ta. Norm: No, macie... ciekawe życie. Tak więc żegnam się z wami i do kolejnego odcinka naszego programu "Kim oni są?"! (Brenda, Jasmine i Norm machają do ekranu) KONIEC Dasmine MacWendy Dasmine MacWendy była zwyczajną nastolatką, gdy pewnego dnia pojawiła się Brenda, która ją zamordowała i wykorzystała jej ciało do stworzenia Jasmine. Tydzień przed śmiercią Brenda zaczęła ją śledzić, by sprawdzić, czy "nadaje się do tej roli". Dasmine była osobą silną, wytrzymałą, mądrą, inteligentną i odważną. W dniu jej śmierci szła przez las, gdy zza drzewa wyskoczyła na nią Brenda z neutralizatorem komórek, którym ją postrzeliła, a Dasmine natychmiast umarła. W odcinkach Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon 1 * W odcinku Urodziny Baljeeta współpracuje z Fineaszem i jego przyjaciółmi; * W odcinku Kasa do dyrektora Jasmine rywalizowała z Izabelą o względy Fineasza; * W odcinku Zamiana kochanków przestawia się na Ferba, po tym, jak Fineasz ukradł jej pamiętnik i stał się, taki, jak ona nie lubi; * W odcinku Sklejeni przykleja się czołem do Fineasza; * W odcinku Odwalentynkuj się! pojawia się na końcu, kiedy to rozzłoszczony Fineasz całuje ją; * W odcinku Sami w szkole zamyka Ferba, Izabelę, Baljeet'a i Buforda w szkole, nieświadoma tego, że w jej środku znajduje się bomba Sezon 2 * W odcinku Daj mi odpowiedź Fineasz zrywa z Jasmine, a Izabela ją wyzywa; * W odcinku Kto podłożył dynamit? Część 1 stara się udowodnić, że to nie ona, ale piątka przyjaciół jest winna podłożeniu bomby; * W odcinku Kto podłożył dynamit? Część 2 piątka przyjaciół, ona i tajni agenci oglądają skradzione przez nią nagranie z monitoringu; * W odcinku Not Top Chef musi wraz z Fineaszem, Ferbem, Izabelą, Baljeet'em, Bufordem, Nicole, Klarisą i Sashą pracować jako kucharka na stołówce Szkoła z internatem Sezon 1 * W odcinku Nowa szkoła z internatem Część 1 pojawia się na casting'u do szkoły Zoltana; * W odcinku Nowa szkoła z internatem Część 2 pojawia się jako uczennica w szkole G-Tech, grozi również Izabeli, używając bionicznych mocy, ma także scenę z Brendą; * W odcinku Nieudana lekcja muzyki Baljeet próbuje udowodnić, że nie jest zakochany w Jasmine, a ona sama na koniec odcinka "hipnotyzuje" Buforda; * W odcinku Wizyta wsiada do windy, gdzie są Linda i Lawrence, po czym zatrzymuje windę i bije rodziców Fineasza i Ferba; * W odcinku Dwie przyłapiaczki bije Izabelę bioniką, ale przeszkadza im Fretka, jednak później nagrywana przez kamerę znowu wyżywa się na dziewczynie; * W odcinku Szablą i sercem odgrywa filmie Heinz'a rolę żony Fineasza, która postanawia pójść do wojska w celu odnalezienia go, jednak ginie z nim na polu bitwy; * W odcinku Gość "niespecjalny" wraz z Fineaszem, Ferbem, Izabelą, Baljeet'em, Bufordem, Fretką, Stefą i Jeremiaszą wraca do Danville oraz uczestniczy w rozprawie sądowej; * W odcinku Szkoła z internatem: Podróż w kosmicznej przestrzeni Jasmine próbuje przeszkodzić Izabeli i Teddy'emu w pokazaniu Zoltanowi dowodów na jej bioniczne moce; * W odcinku Plan awaryjny walczy z Fineaszem, Ferbem, Izabelą, Baljeet'em i Bufordem, jednak gdy Zoltan odkrywa jej umiejętności, a także cały świat, jej szef jest wkurzony i ujawnia się jego postać - Brenda; * W odcinku Czyżby koniec? Część 1 więzi Fineasza, Ferba, Fretkę i Zoltana w ich kryjówce, gdzie Brenda ujawnia im tajemnicę; * W odcinku Czyżby koniec? Część 2 zostaje aresztowana, jednak z pomocą zamaskowanej osoby ucieka z Brendą z więzienia i porywa Ferba Sezon 2 *W odcinku Windy i pociągi porwawszy Ferba, więzi go w G-Techu, jednak plan nie powodzi jej się, gdyż zostaje uderzona przez Fretkę, a potem traci przytomność; *W odcinku Pierwsza randka pojawia się w napisach końcowych i rozmawia z Brendą o tym, że szkoła Dan School nie jest już bezpieczna; *W odcinku Magiczna noc Część 1 pojawia się w przebraniu sprzedawczyni, a na końcu odcinka uderza Baljeet'a w głowę prostownicą; *W odcinku Magiczna noc Część 2 okazuje się, iż była jedną ze sprzedawczyń w sklepie naprzeciwko G-Tech'u; *W odcinku Przerażająca Avery: Miłosny trójkąt zakleja Baljeet'owi i Summer usta taśmą, a także wraz z Brendą proszą Zack'a o dostarczanie kodu do laboratorium Zoltana; *W odcinku Reaktywacja wraz z Brendą zdobywa tajemniczy szyfr do laboratorium Zoltana dzięki pomocy Zack'a; *W odcinku Nieproszeni goście uruchamia pułapkę, która ma zabić Baljeet'a i Summer, a także wraz z Brendą wchodzi do laboratorium Zoltana; *W odcinku Kto chce zostać milionerem? zostaje sekretną parą z Zack'iem, a także zleca nowemu chłopakowi wlanie trucizny do krwi Fretki za pomocą danej mu maszyny; *W odcinku Kopaj zebrę w zadek! idzie na randkę z Zackiem, jednak zostaje nakryta przez Brendę i trzech tajnych agentów; *W odcinku Δt to pojęcie względne pokonuje trzech agentów oraz teleportuje się z Brendą do mieszkania w Pradze, gdzie obmyślają plan; *W odcinku Pragnienie pełnoletności pojawia się na chwilę, gdzie porywa córkę prezydenta, dostarczając ją do mieszkania w Pradze; *W odcinku Szkoła z internatem: Podróż w równoległym wszechświecie pojawia się tylko jej wersja z równoległego wszechświata: **Jest nią zakochana w Fineaszu dziewczyna, która wraz z Claire próbuje uratować Fretkę i Moranicę przed Izabelą i Zoltanem; *W odcinku Huczna uczta Część 1 pojawia się tylko na chwilę, kiedy to Brenda przerywa jej oglądanie Eurowizji, orzekając, iż zaczynają plan przejęcia władzy nad światem; *W odcinku Huczna uczta Część 2 bierze udział w bitwie z Fineaszem, Ferbem, Izabelą, Bufordem, Zack'iem, Zoltanem i Teddy'm, podczas której niszczy robota założyciela G-Tech'u; *W odcinku Huczna uczta Część 3 przebiera się za Risę Serduchkę i przegrywa walkę z Fineaszem i Ferbem, przez co wraz z Brendą trafia do więzienia Inne informacje *Mówiła do Fineasza "Fifciu"; *Do odcinka Plan awaryjny ukrywała przed całym światem, że posiada bioniczne moce; *Chodzi na siłownię; *Jest ulubioną postacią Seboliii; *Tylko w serialu Ferbastyczna szkoła Jasmine nie jest związana z bionicznymi mocami i Brendą; *Jej ulubionym kolorem jest fioletowy, tak jak kolor jej laserów; *Prowadzi pamiętnik. Co ciekawe jest w nim wzmianka o jej największym sekrecie (bionicznych mocach), co Fineasz zignorował podczas czytania książki Pierwotny szkic postaci Początkowo Jasmine miała być postacią przypominającą bardziej Selenę DeViallano. Podobna miała być wyglądem i charakterem. Pomysł na postać Jasmine wpadł podczas jazdy rowerem, dzień po obejrzeniu z siostrą "Violetty" (autor postaci czekał aż jego komputer zostanie naprawiony przez jego tatę, podczas gdy siostra oglądała ten serial). Postać była lekko wzorowana na Ludmile z tego serialu. Jasmine miała być wysoką blondynką myślącą tylko o sobie i poniżającą innych. Lubiła również rozkochiwać w sobie facetów. Miała także należeć do szkolnej elity. Nie miała mieć także bionicznych mocy, a sama postać nie miała być aż tak ważna. Z czasem pomysł się zmienił. Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - bohaterowie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Kobiety